Drill sharpeners for sharpening twist drills, have been known and described heretofore. Most of them involve the use of conventional grinding wheels, as shown, for example in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,596 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,975 and 4,471,481. A somewhat more compact sharpener is shown in British application 2186512, published Aug. 19, 1987, but none of the prior art devices is adapted to be packaged with a drill case.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a drill case and drill sharpener package that is attractive and convenient.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.